Konser Dadakan
by Shei-chan
Summary: Setelah makan tahu bumbu di Konoha, Akatsuki kembali pulang. Tapi Pein tersesat di sebuah konser meriah yang ada di Indonesia. Apa yang akan terjadi? RnR! (WARNING: OOC, gaje, typo)


This Concert!

Rated: T

Genre: Humor

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Malam itu, Akatsuki makan tahu bumbu di pinggir desa Konoha. Tahu bumbu buatan Mbah Danzo memang oye, harganya murah dan rasanya pun murahan. Tapi menurut Akatsuki, itu sudah sangat enak dan wajib di syukuri mengingat status ekonomi mereka yang 'miskin'.

Selesai makan, mereka di tagih sama mbah Danzo. Seperti biasa, Kakuzu selaku bendahara Akatsuki yang membayar.

"Semuanya 50.000." ujar mbah Danzo sambil mengulurkan tangannya, minta duit.

"Ta-Tapi, saya.. Hiks.. Cuma punya 15.000… Hiks.. Hiks.." rintih Kakuzu dengan wajah melas (baca: amit-amit). Ia sengaja berbohong pada mbah Danzo karena tahu kalau mbah Danzo gampang dikibulin. Aslinya, Kakuzu menyimpan berjuta-juta uang di kaus kutangnya.

"Seperti biasa, kau bejat. Ya sudah, kumasukkan dalam buku utangmu. Inget! Udah dua juta lebih, loh. Sudah sana pergi. Hush! Hush!" mbah Danzo memukuli anggota Akatsuki satu persatu dengan sapu.

Akatsuki pulang dengan keadaan kenyang, tapi numpuk utang. Karena saat itu sudah jam 01.00 pagi, jalan penghubung Akatsuki ke Konoha amat teramat sepi. Sehingga tak ada orang yang tahu kalau Akatsuki menyelinap ke Konoha hanya untuk beli tahu bumbu. Mbah Danzo orang Konoha. Tapi karena penyakit pikunnya, ia gak tahu kalau yang sering membeli tahu bumbunya itu Akatsuki, penjahat kelas S. Danzo malah menganggap mereka gembel dari khayangan yang bisa membawa berkah.

"_Sekai de ichi-ban o hime sama.._

_Sou yu.. Atsukai kokoro e-te… Yo ne?" _

DEG! Pein, ketua Akatsuki kaget.

"Chi, kau denger suara nyanyian gak?" Tanya Pein pada Itachi yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Namun saat ia menoleh ke belakang, taka da satu pun anggotanya yang mengikutinya. "Kemana perginya mereka semua?!" Pein jadi merinding. Apalagi dia pake boxer warna ijo. Jangan-jangan nanti dia akan diculik setan kolor ijo lagi? (Setan kolor ijo: "Idiw, gilo!")

"Ko-Konan? Itachi? Tobi? Dei? Sasori? Hidan? Kakuzu? Kisame? Zetsu? DIMANA KALIAN SEMUAAAA!?" teriak Pein frustasi. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan anggotanya. Bulu kuduk Pein udah keribo ketakutan.

"HEI, KALIAN! SEHARUSNYA BILANG, DONG KALAU MAU MAIN PETAK UMPET!" teriak Pein lagi dengan menambah volume suaranya. Tapi sia-sia, tetap tak ada jawaban. 'Kemana perginya mereka, sih!? Awas aja kalau ketemu, kusuruh mereka semua habisin pete di ladang! Tentu saja kecuali Konan..' batin Pein jengkel.

"_Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando_

_Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,"_

Suara asing itu terdengar lagi. Sebenarnya siapa sih, yang nyanyi-nyanyi di tengah hutan gini? Suaranya enak, sih, musiknya juga klop. Tapi siapa?! Jangan-jangan setan kolor ijo benar-benar ada?! Akhirnya Pein memutuskan untuk berjalan lurus menuju markasnya. Ia menghiraukan nyanyian-nyanyian yang menghantui pikirannya.

Namun semakin lama Pein berjalan, nyanyian itu semakin terdengar jelas. Akhirnya Pein sadar kalau dia salah jalan. Tiba-tiba Pein merasa pusing dan akhirnya pingsan. Tetapi setelah ia siuman, ternyata dia sudah ada di antara kerumunan orang, di sebuah konser meriah. Ada spanduk di atas panggung yang tulisannya 'Hatsune Miku, GOES TO INDONESIA!'. Sepertinya Pein pernah dengar, tapi apaan, ya? Pein mencoba mengingatnya.

"Aah, kau ketua anggota Akatsuki? Kau mainan? Atau hanya cosplay?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 13 tahunan di sebelah Pein. Seketika semua mata langsung tertuju pada Pein. Mereka mencubiti, menampar bahkan menendang Pein sampe keluar lokasi. Sontak Pein berteriak "GYAAA!" yang membuat semua orang berkata, "Oh, ternyata cosplay. Pein asli pasti langsung make rinnegan."

Pein mangkel, ia pun berfikir seandainya tadi ia pakai Rinnegan, semua akan hancur! Tapi berkat itu, Pein sampai ke markas dengan cepat walau genteng markas jadi korbannya.

"Leader! Kemana saja? Kok turun dari langit? Hmm?" Deidara bingung.

"Pein, dari mana aja kau? Gak pulang-pulang!?" marah Konan.

"Aku dari.."

"LEADER-SAMA! Aku pingin nonton Vocaloid di Indo! Pliss.. Yah? Yah?" rengekan Tobi langsung membuat Pein membeku di tempat.

"Tobi, apa kau tahu jalan terdekat menuju Indonesia?"

"Ah, tentu! Aku memasangnya di hutan."

"…"

"…"

"KETAHUILAH RASA SAKIT! RINNEGAN!"

#DUUUAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

-FIN-

.

.


End file.
